New Beginnings
by Astro1
Summary: It's back to school again. Freshman Phoebe's got the heart of the most popular guy in school, Piper's managed to get the wild one and Prue's living it up at college.


Disclaimer: If you can see them on TV, they're not owned by me.  
  
Author's Notes: Set after uIt's Just a Week/u. You don't have to read that one to understand this, but it might help. Also, this is an uncompleted fic…so far anyway. So, tell me if you want more…  
  
Prue 18  
  
Piper 17  
  
Phoebe 15  
  
  
  
bcenterNew Beginnings/center/b  
  
Prudence Halliwell walked through the door in shock of the room, which surrounded her. This small, box of a room would be her home for the next year. She took a breath and smiled as she dropped her bag onto the bed closest to the window. University, she was finally here. Sure it had only taken 8 hours to drive here but that was nothing compared to the hours of packing, planning and not to mention Grams' lectures back home. She sat down on the squeaky bed and looked over at the bed beside her. Megan Goodman was the name she had read as her roommate on the residence sheet in the lobby. Sounds like a normal name but then again, her name was Prudence and she was normal…she thought so anyway. Prue smiled as she carefully unzipped her overstuffed bag, which Phoebe had so diligently tried to close this morning by flinging herself on it. Prue looked over at the phone, all she wanted to do was talk to her sisters. No, she couldn't phone them yet…it was too soon. Prue picked up a picture frame, which she had purposely placed on the top of her bag. It was a picture of Piper, Phoebe and herself taken this year at camp. She traced the smiling faces of her sisters, the two people she would miss the most.  
  
Prue quickly placed the picture on the dresser as she felt her eyes once again fill with tears. The hardest part of leaving was driving away from her little sisters. Phoebe had spent the last week crying constantly and Piper even had to help Prue pry their sobbing sister off Prue this morning. Piper had been really quiet all week and Prue was worried about her. She knew Piper was trying to stay strong. She was startled from her thoughts when the door swung open and a blonde haired girl waltz in and threw her bags onto the bed. She glanced up at Prue and smiled, "Hey, you must be Prudence." Prue cringed when she heard her name… "Just call me Prue."  
  
Piper sat on her bed as she glanced around at the unfamiliar room. Pink, how could her sister like pink so much. Piper sighed as she once again stood up to make the trek back to what was now Phoebe's room. She had spent the entire morning moving her stuff into Prue's room. Actually, most of the morning was spent debating with Phoebe about the stuff Phoebe "borrowed" and conveniently now seems to own. Piper walked into the room, which seemed so empty without all her stuff and grabbed the books lying on the floor. She stood in the door looking at the clean room, that won't last with Phoebe. This was the last of her stuff and as she closed the door, she felt a part of her life close with it. She now had her own room, was the eldest, was in grade 12 and she had to depend on herself.  
  
Piper turned into her new room to see Phoebe standing in front of her closet. "Phoebe! You have you own room! Get out of mine!" Piper said as she dumped the books onto her bed. "But Piper, you have all the good clothes. I need something to wear for school tomorrow." Phoebe whined as she picked a shirt from the large closet, which Piper's clothes didn't half fill. "Phoebe, I happen to have less clothes than you and their mine! Go look at yours…you have most of mine anyway!" Piper said as she grabbed the shirt out of Phoebe's hands, turned her towards the door and pushed her out. Phoebe grunted as she glared at her sister and walked down the hall.  
  
Piper sat down on the chair Prue had left behind. She sighed and for the millionth time that day, tried to hold back tears. She missed Prue more than she would ever admit. Sure everyone knew how much Piper loved her sisters but Prue had always been here and Piper didn't know how to live without her. Piper looked over at a picture of a 7-year-old Prue giving Phoebe a piggyback. "I miss you Prue," Piper said to the empty room around her.  
  
1 bPart 2/b  
  
Prue sat in the loud big cafeteria and looked down at her plate. What she wouldn't do for some of Piper's cooking right now…actually even Phoebe's food would do. She glanced up into the disgusted face of Megan and smiled. "And I thought I couldn't cook," Megan said as she poked some brown giggly goup. Megan seemed like such a great person. She was definitely an original..kinda like Phoebe. Megan had also come with two friends, Amy and Dana who sat beside her. Amy had long brown hair and she seemed quieter compared to Dana who was the loud not to mention flirty one. Amy and Dana had the room beside Prue and Megan and all 4 were already good friends. "Dana," Megan warned as Prue looked up to see Dana looking at a guy across the room. "Oh come on…it's been what, 5 minutes since you just talked to the last victim. Leave some guys for the rest of us," Amy said as she rolled her eyes as Dana stood up and walked towards the brown-haired guy.  
  
They couldn't hear what she was saying but both Amy and Megan sighed as Dana flipped her hair and smiled. "Don't mind her, it's a hobby," Megan explained as Prue laughed. "So Prue, any guy for you?" Amy asked as she pushed her food aside. "Umm..I had a boyfriend back home but we decided to take a break while I was away," Prue said quietly. She still didn't know what to think or even feel about Andy. They had both decided that a long distance relationship wouldn't work and that they should start university unattached. "Single and Free…the best way!" Megan said as she watched Dana out the corner of her eye. "Definitely," Amy said as Dana walked towards them with the guy following her. "Hey guys, this is Neil. Megan, Amy and Prue." She said as she pointed at each of us and grabbed her bag. "I'll catch you guys later," Dana said as she followed Neil out the cafeteria waving. "She's just ummm…excited to be here," Amy said as Dana disappeared out of view. Megan just shook her head and Prue laughed.  
  
Beep Beep Beep. Phoebe's alarm clock rung out for the 8th time this morning. Once again she sleepily rolled over, groaned and hit the off button. She curled back down under the covers and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when Piper came running in. "PHOEBE!" Piper screamed as Phoebe pulled the blanket over her head. "Get Up! We have to leave in 10 minutes!" Piper said as she yanked the covers off Phoebe. "Get up NOW!" Piper said once again as she left the room. Phoebe groaned and slowly sat up too groggy to be angry with Piper, right now anyway. She grabbed to outfit she had decided upon by going through Piper's closet when she was out yesterday and moved to the bathroom. It still felt weird not having Prue here and Phoebe missed her a lot more than she ever thought she could. She raced down the stairs and Piper and Grams stood at the bottom waiting for her. Grams handed Phoebe her jacket and backpack while Piper trusted a plate of pancakes into her hands and dragged her out the door.  
  
Prue looked around her for the millionth time, more lost than before. She pulled out the map she had been given at orientation and tried to figure where she was. "Need some help?" a male voice said behind her. Prue turned around to face a very attractive guy with blond hair and piercing green eyes. "Ummm..Ya, do you know where classroom 1789, in the art building is?" Prue asked reading off her schedule. "Photo basics, Kennedy?" The guy asked with a smile. "How did you know that?" Prue asked surprised and slightly panicked knowing she was late for her first class. "I'm Mike Herty, Photography major," he said as he offered his hand. "Prue Halliwell, and well, Photography major, "Prue said shaking his hand.  
  
"Well as nice as it is to meet you, we going to be late," Mike said as he started to walk towards the building she was standing in front of. "This is the art building?" Prue asked feeling stupid. "Yep, come on." Mike said as he grabbed her hand and took off running though the door. Prue followed Mike completely oblivious to where they were going. They ran through the halls dodging other students and Prue even leaped over a bench. Mike suddenly stopped outside a classroom and Prue, still running banged right into him, sending both of them through the door and onto the classroom floor. Prue came face to face with Mike as she lay on top of him. They locked eyes and Prue felt a tingling sensation flow through her. They were both startled from their thoughts when a deep voice rang out in the class, "Miss Halliwell and Mr. Herty I assume?" Prue slowly stood and faced a brown haired middle-aged man standing in the front of the room glaring at them. "Class has begun so could you please take your seats, without any more disruptions please," He said impatiently as Prue and Mike quickly sat down beside each other. "Now, as I was saying, a good photo is…." Prue heard the professor ramble on as she sheepishly looked around at the people still staring at her and Mike. She cautiously glanced over at Mike who was smiling at her. Prue returned the smile and quietly pulled a binder out her bag, still feeling tingly.  
  
2 bPart 3/b  
  
Phoebe stood outside the classroom watching the woman talk her to her class. "Late again," Phoebe said to herself as she sighed and opened the door. Everyone turned to face her and Phoebe silently walked over and took a seat in the back row beside the window. The entire class was silent except for the sound of the teacher's high heels as she grabbed some papers of her desk and walked over and placed them on Phoebe's desk. "Next time Miss Halliwell, be on time." She said as she walked away and wrote her name on the chalkboard. "Will do, Miss Jenkins," Phoebe muttered to herself. She glanced around the class at the other students. She recognized a few of them from her old school. She glanced out the window into another class. She assumed they were grade 12's as she recognized a few of Piper's friends.  
  
"Wow, who's the hot guy over there?" Phoebe said a little too loudly as a few people turned and looked at her. Phoebe gulped and busied herself with her pencil case. Once again, she focused her attention on the guy sitting beside the window. He had the most amazing brown hair and from over here, he looked pretty muscular. Suddenly he looked out the window and at her. Phoebe quickly jerked her attention back to her teacher who was talking about homework or something. Phoebe quickly glanced at him out the corner of her eye. He was still looking at her and she casually glanced out the window. He smiled and she smiled back now aware of his chocolate brown eyes. "Phoebe?" A voice rung through her head as she looked up to the faces of her teacher and class. "Phoebe, would you be so kind as to at least try to look like your paying attention to me?" She said as she pulled her glasses down onto her nose and glared at her. "Sure Miss," Phoebe said quietly as she once again looked for a pen in her bag. Why do I always do this, she'll never like me now, Phoebe thought as she tried to pay attention and ignore the guy who she knew was staring at her.  
  
Piper sat in the front of the class and sighed as she wrote down the notes her teacher, Mr. Venario was writing on the board. Piper hated school. Every year she told herself this year would be different, this year she would make more friends, be more popular and maybe even get a boyfriend. But no, here she was and hour into school, already sitting by herself without friends. And this year, she wouldn't have Prue and her friends to hang out with; she was utterly and totally alone. She was startled when a guy with brown hair and a leather jacket walked in, threw his bag onto the floor and slumped into the seat beside her. "Erik McAster?" The teacher asked the boy as they both glared at each other. "Ya?" Erik said challenging the teacher. "Why are you late?" Mr. Venario asked calmly. "Cause I am," Erik said as he tapped his foot on the ground. "Well, lateness isn't tolerated at this school and if it happens again, a detention will be assigned," Mr. Venario said sternly. "Whatever," Erik said as he shrugged. "Now would you please take out some paper and copy these notes," Mr. Venario said as he turned and continued writing. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Erik said with a smile. "And why not?" Mr. Venario said glaring at him. "I don't have paper or a pen," Erik said casually. "Would someone be so kind as to provide Mr. McAster with some paper and a pen?" The teacher asked the class impatiently. Piper sat there in complete shock and well, amazement. She just couldn't get over how hot Erik was with his spiked hair and light blue eyes. She quickly snapped out her daze and grabbed a pen and paper and passed to Erik. He reached out to grab it and for a second their hands touched. Piper felt an electricity flow through her and she smiled. He smiled back and for a second she could see through his tough exterior and into the real him.  
  
  
  
"Damn!" Phoebe said frustrated as she tried to get her locker to open. "13,54,01," Phoebe muttered to herself as she yanked as hard as she could but still, nothing happened. Phoebe grunted and banged her head against the locker. She had been trying to get this stupid locker open for the last 10 minutes and she was about to give up and go find Piper. "Here, you have to bang it like this," a deep voice said beside her as the guy from the window rammed his shoulder into the locker and pulled the lock to the left. Magically, it opened. "I had the same problem last year," He said as he smiled showing off his cute dimples. "Thank you so much," Phoebe said flashing her classic smile and grabbing the massive textbooks she had been given and shoving them in the locker. "David," the guy said as he grabbed a pencil off the ground that had fallen out of her backpack and gave it to her.  
  
"Phoebe..," Phoebe said as she banged the locker shut and leaned against the locker facing him. "Halliwell, I know who you are..Prue and Piper's little sister," He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Unfortunately," Phoebe sighed. "What's wrong with that?" David asked as he slowly moved closer. "I don't know, it's just that wherever I go, I'm always following in their footsteps. Most people see me as a little Prue or Piper but I'm not, I'm Phoebe." She said truthfully and somehow she felt that David understood. He nodded his head in agreement, "I know what you mean, my brothers a law student with 90's and I know, I will never be as good as him."  
  
"Exactly, well I guess life's not fair," Phoebe said as she felt David slowly step towards her. "Guess not," David said quietly standing right beside her. Phoebe could smell his cologne and the minty freshness of his breath. She felt the familiar pull of emotions as she leaned towards him. She closed her eyes and she felt a shiver spread through her body as their lips made contact. "PHOEBE MARIE HALLIWELL!"  
  
3 bPart 4/b  
  
Phoebe jerked back suddenly as Piper's voice yelled down the congested hallway. "What the hell are you doing?" Piper said as she neared her sister still leaning on David. "Hey Piper, what are you doing here?" Phoebe said casually as she stepped back from David and avoiding her sisters questioning stare. "I'll repeat myself, what are you doing?" Piper asked glaring at David. "I'm making friends," Phoebe tried as Piper raised her eyebrows. "Do you even know his name?" Piper said aware of her sister's uncomfortable shift. "David…" Phoebe said looking at her sneakers. "David what?" Piper said growing angrier by the minute. Every since kindergarten, David Johnson's life mission was to annoy Piper and this situation wasn't helping. Not only was he the most annoying person alive, he was the biggest player in the school. "David...I don't know okay!" Phoebe said looking back and forth from David who was grinning evilly at Piper and Piper who was glaring at David. "Come on Phoebe, let's go!" Piper said grabbing her sister and pulling her away. "See you around Phoebe?" he said as she was dragged in the opposite direction. Phoebe looked over her shoulder and nodded. David waved and smiled as he turned around and walked away with strides of confidence.  
  
Phoebe flinched as Piper speed down the road towards the manor. Piper hadn't uttered a word to her since her explosion at the school and as Phoebe cautiously glanced over at her sister, she knew Piper was fuming. Phoebe, honestly didn't see the problem with David and had never thought of Piper as so protective of her. Why should I feel guilty, I didn't do anything wrong, I like him, he likes me..we did something people who like each other do. Phoebe sighed as the car jerked to a halt and Piper slammed the car door leaving Phoebe sitting there. Phoebe slowly walked towards the manor door which had also been slammed dramatically seconds before Phoebe reached it. Phoebe twisted the old doorknob and stepped into the silent manor without any sign of Piper.  
  
She dropped her bag on the floor even although Grams would yell at her for it and jumped back in surprise as hard rock music flooded the manor. She climbed the staircase aware of the increasing volume, as she got closer to Piper's vibrating door. She was now able to hear the song not just the loud booming; it was a song Phoebe disliked. "Fine Piper, if that's the way you want it!" Phoebe screamed as she banged on her sister's door. Phoebe walked into her room, grabbed her CDs and threw it on her stereo. Some of Grams' classical music flooded the manor as Phoebe cranked up the song knowing Piper hated it. The instruments were tuned out as Piper turned her stereo up full volume. Phoebe grunted in frustration and put her volume dial the most it could go. Phoebe smiled in victory as Piper music went silent. Now, all that could be heard was the classical music and even though Phoebe hated it, it was wonderful because she knew Piper disliked it even more. She looked up from her cd collection when someone began to bang furiously on her door.  
  
She walked towards the door and yanked it open, "What?" Phoebe said rudely expecting Piper. "Phoebe, turn that deafening music off right now!" Grams barked angrily as she stood fuming. Phoebe gulped, quickly turned the music off and turned to face Grams' terrifying stare. "What is going on here?" Grams said as Phoebe made her way into the hall where Piper was standing silently beside Grams. Phoebe fidgeted uncomfortably as Piper shot a deadly look at her. Grams looked back and forth from Piper to Phoebe who both stood there glaring at each other. "I come to my own home and all I can hear is the ear-splitting ruckus, I want an explanation now," Grams said sternly looking into her granddaughter's eyes. She just didn't understand what was going on, Phoebe and Piper never fought…never. It was always between Prue and Phoebe and Piper, well Piper never fought with anyone, not even herself. "We're sorry grams, we just got a little carried away," Phoebe spoke up as Piper still glared. "Why are you two fighting?" Grams said very aware the tension. Phoebe glanced up at Piper who was still stubbornly staying silent. "No reason," Phoebe said sighing and looking at Grams who obviously didn't believe her. "Fine, we are going out for dinner, be ready in 10 minutes," Grams said as she walked away to the sound of Piper's door slamming shut.  
  
"You actually fell on top of him?" Megan asked as she ducked as Dana threw Prue and a can of pop from. "Yep! I think I have a bruise too," Prue said as she caught it and began to carefully examine her knee. "What does he look like?" Amy asked as she counted the money on the table, "Dana, do you have any money?" Amy added to Dana who plunked herself down on the bed. "Umm..check my purse," Dana said chucking it at Amy who looked up to late and go it in the head. "Oww, you know, you really can't throw," Amy said rubbing her head. "I can too, it's you who can't catch!" Dana countered. Prue and Megan exchanged looks knowing exactly how they could be fighting one second and best friends the next. "Whatever," Amy muttered under her breath, "Prue, what does this guy look like?" Amy said as she emptied Dana's purse onto the bed, "You have 59 cents! How am I supposed to pay for pizza with that?" Amy said looking at Dana. "What? I went shopping for shoes!" Dana said as if that explained everything.  
  
"Here!" Megan said throwing her purse at Amy. "See, she can throw!" Amy said glaring at Dana. Prue just rolled her eyes accustomed to the antics of her friends. "David has blonde hair, green eyes and a killer body," Prue said as she pictured the guy who had been filling her thoughts all day. "Sounds yummy," Amy said with a nod of approval. Just then all four girls looked up as a knock came from the door.  
  
Prue looked up and meet Dana's glaze. Dana raised her eyebrows and Prue nodded. They both sprung up and raced each other to the door crashing into it. Prue pushed Dana to the side as she yanked the door open to see a hot guy standing there with steaming pizza. "Hi," Prue said flirtatiously as the guy smiled at her. Dana popped up from the side yanking the door opened wider making Prue lose her balance and slam into the door. Dana snickered and twirled her hair smiling at the pizza boy, "Hey there." Megan came up and pushed Dana who was seductively biting her lip. "Megan, and you might be?" Megan said as she leaned against the door but unfortunately slipped and slammed into the wall with Dana's help. "Sorry about them, here's the money," Amy said walking up the guy and pushing all 3 of her friends behind her. Prue tripped Dana who once again disappeared to the ground and Megan pushed Prue who frantically grabbed onto Megan as she fell. Amy smiled sheepishly and the guy looked at her strangely. She handed him the money, grabbed the pizza, shut the door and burst out laughing as she turned to see all 3 of her friends sprawled out on the floor.  
  
3.1 bPart 5/b  
  
Grams sat confused in the brightly coloured restaurant looking back and forth between her unusually silent granddaughters. "So Phoebe, how was your first day of school?" Grams said trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Phoebe looked up from her interest in the tablecloth and glanced uneasily at Piper. "It was interesting…my teachers seem okay and I made lots of…friends," Phoebe said cautiously. "That's for sure," Piper muttered under her breath as Grams looked at her surprised. "What did you say Piper?" Grams said taken back with her usually well-behaved granddaughter's behaviour. "Nothing," Piper said as she looked at her nails ignoring Gram's disapproval. Grams sighed and turned back to Phoebe who was twirling her fork on the table in boredom. "Oh Phoebe, a young man phoned as we were leaving...David or something like that." Grams said as Phoebe perked up and Piper glared at Phoebe with more vengeance than ever before, if that was possible. "Thanks Grams," Phoebe said with a slight smile.  
  
"Who is this boy?" Grams asked with parental curiosity. "An asshole," Piper said suddenly. "Excuse me?" Grams said in shock. "He's a friend of mine," Phoebe said quickly looking at Piper who was staring intensely at the menu. "Piper, watch your mouth!" Grams said glaring at Piper. "Well I'm going to the washroom, I'll be back soon," Grams said as she got up and walked away knowing Piper and Phoebe needed to talk. "What the hell is your problem Piper? What's wrong with David?" Phoebe said looking at Piper with a cold stare when Grams was out of hearing range. "He is a conceded, horny, obnoxious jerk who is 2 years older than you and only wants one thing!" Piper said looking into Phoebe's eyes. "He is not!" Phoebe said stubbornly. "And how would you know? You have known him for one day and what did he do, stick his tongue down your throat, that's a great start for a deep communicative relationship," Piper said sarcastically. "Fu….ine choice of food Piper," Phoebe said sweetly as Grams came back to the table. Piper locked eyes telling Phoebe this conversation would be finished later.  
  
"Miss Halliwell, late again!" Miss Jenkins said as Phoebe unsuccessfully tried to sneak into the back of the class Thursday morning. She had managed to stay out of Piper's target range so far and unfortunately been late for this class everyday this week. "We had car problems," Phoebe said exaggerating the truth as the car's radio was busted. "May I suggest a mechanic? Please take your seat quickly!" Miss Jenkins said as she glared at Phoebe and began writing math equations on the board. Phoebe sighed and pulled out her empty book, which was supposed to have homework in it. Phoebe slouched down in her seat and scribbled in her book to make it look like she had done something. Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief as Miss Jenkins, it had to be a Miss this woman would never be married, had decided to pick on some kid in the front. Phoebe cautiously glanced out the window at David. He looked up and smiled at her. He suddenly looked away and began to write furiously. Must have gotten in trouble, Phoebe thought as she turned her attention back to the stuttering kid in the front that was being quizzed. Phoebe sighed as she tried to figure out the question on the board, it was impossible to concentrate when David was so close to her.  
  
She glanced over at him. He was standing at the window with a smile holding up a sign U + ME FRIDAY! She glanced up at the front where Miss Jenkins was turned around at the board. She quickly scribbled, YES on a paper and held it up watching as he smiled. She tried to hold back a laugh as he dived into his seat as his teacher entered the room. Miss Jenkins spun around and Phoebe stopped herself midlaugh and snapped her attention back as Miss Jenkins glared at her. "Miss Halliwell, if you find mathematics so amusing maybe you would be able to provide the answer for the question?" She said with a slight smile or maybe an evil grin. "Ummmm..ya you take the….and do…the answer is negative 4," Phoebe took a guess as Miss Jenkins walked towards her desk. "negative 4? I believe the answer is 136," Miss Jenkins said as she towered over Phoebe's desk. "Right, 136…that was my next guess," Phoebe said nervously. "Why are you guessing? I would suggest Miss Halliwell that you pay more attention instead of writing notes," Miss Jenkins said as she grabbed Phoebe's paper and place it on her desk. "Detention after school Miss Halliwell," Miss Jenkins said as Phoebe sighed and looked at the clock….34 more minutes of Hell.  
  
34 minutes to go, Piper thought as she looked at the clock. Mr. Venario was discussing the proper use of grammar, Piper had tuned out after commas. "Do you have a pen?" A voice interrupted her daydream as she turned to Erik who had strolled into the class 20 minutes late landing himself a detention. "Sure," she said nervously as she searched through her bag. "Here," she said mesmerized by his amazing smile. "Erik Grant," he said as he grabbed the pen. "Piper Halliwell," Piper said shyly still looking into his eyes. He turned back to his paper. She glanced over at it expecting to see the notes from the board but was surprised to see a sketch of a Chinese dragon. "Wow!" Piper said out loud but not really meaning to. "What?" Erik said as he looked up at Piper. "Your drawing, that's amazing," Piper said as she looked at the life like drawing. "Thanks, my dad taught me, it's just something I do when I'm bored," Erik said as he showed her his other drawings. He didn't understand, he never showed anyone his art but for some reason, he felt he could trust Piper.  
  
"You must be bored a lot," Piper said with a smile. Her smile seemed to light up her face and he could help but smile back. "I have been since I moved here from Boston." Erik said suddenly wanting to telling this girl his inner most secrets and dreams…he didn't know why. "Boston, that's a long way away. Why did you move?" Piper asked with such innocence. "Umm…my dad was an alcoholic and my crack head of a mother and her damn husband dragged me here under custody rights." Erik said emotionlessly. He didn't want to share much of his shameful past, she didn't need to be tainted with such pain. "Oh," Piper said still not sure what to say. "I'm moving back in a year...when I'm no longer under the custody of my mom," Erik explained. "That's good," Piper said as she tried to smile. "Can I have your number?" Erik said shyly as he looked away from her. What was wrong with him? He had more girlfriends that he could count, and had never been shy or scared before…why was this different? "Sure, 256-7854" Piper said as she wrote it on his binder. "Great," Erik said as he smiled to himself and turned back to his drawing.  
  
3.2 bPart 6/b  
  
Prue walked through the door of the coffee house and threw herself down onto the couch where Amy and Megan were sitting. They had decided their attempts at making coffee had gone far enough and that they would meet here after class. "Tough day?" Dana said walking away from some guy she was talking too. "YES! I had a two-hour lecture in Photo and I couldn't pay attention with Mike beside me. I swear that boy wants me to fail!" Prue said as she order an extra large coffee. "Well maybe you could sit somewhere else?" Amy said while reading her magazine. "No, then what would I do, listen? I don't think so," Prue said seriously thinking of the boredom possibilities of her Professor without Mike. "How are things with Michael Angus Herty?" Megan said dreamily while laughing at Prue. "That's not his middle name…at least I hope not," Prue said lost in thought. "I was doing improv, give me a break…he's your future love interest anyway!" Megan said as she looked up as a handsome man walked in the shop. "We are…," Prue started as both Dana and Megan sprung up and raced towards the guy. Amy and Prue looked at each other and Amy started to laugh. "You were saying?" Amy asked at they both watched Megan and Dana. "Ya, we are going out somewhere tomorrow but I'm not sure if we're friends or more" Prue said with a smile. "Ohhh, ummm..Friday night, that's definitely a date," Amy said as Prue nodded in hopeful agreement. They both turned their attention to Megan and Dana who both walked back to the table guyless. "What happened?" Prue asked confused as Megan and Dana sat down. "Let's just say he plays for the other team," Megan said sulking. Prue and Amy burst out laughing.  
  
Phoebe sat in the detention hall watching the clock tick by. She sighed and turned her attention back to her textbook, which was open to some random page. She had learned long ago that if you have something on your desk, which makes you look like your doing something, the teacher leaves you alone. She glanced around at the people in the room. A blonde who looked as stoned as you could get, a jock that sat there throwing a baseball up in the air and a guy in a leather jacket. "Listen up! Cassie Resling?" the short teacher said at the front of the room. "What?" the girl said to the teacher. "John Maxell?" the teacher said ignoring the girl. "Here," the jock said without even looking at the teacher. "Phoebe Halliwell?" he said looking at her. "Yes?" Phoebe said impatiently. She was surprised as the leather jacket guy spun around at stared at her. She looked at him strangely. She was sure she had never seen him before and she knew he looked like bad news. His eyes held mystery and danger and there was just something about him that gave her the creeps. "Erik Grant?" the teacher said to the leather jacket guy. "That's me," he said with attitude. "No talking and no moving for the next 15 minutes," the teacher commanded as he sat down at his desk. Phoebe observed Erik as he seemed to be drawing intensely. Phoebe sighed and tried to think of a good excuse for Piper who was wanting for her in the front hall.  
  
Piper paced the hallway in search of her little sister. She had hunted down all her friends and had a slight exchange of words between David but no one had seen her. She sighed and sat down on the bench trying to decide whether or not she should leave. She stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Piper!" Phoebe's voice rang through the empty hall. "Phoebe? Where have you been?" Piper said as her sister caught up with her. "Extra Help for Math," Phoebe lied as she didn't want yet another lecture from Piper who was lately in big sister mode. "Let's go," Piper said dragging Phoebe by the hand out the door.  
  
"Hello is Piper there?' the deep voice on the phone said to Phoebe who sat on her bed flipping through her magazine. "May I ask who's speaking?" Phoebe said trying to figure out who the mystery man was. "Umm...Erik," the voice said as Phoebe nearly dropped the phone. It couldn't be the Erik from detention...could it? "Phone Piper!" Phoebe screamed down the stairs. "What's your last name?" Phoebe asked nosily. "Phoebe, get off the phone!" Piper said as she picked up the phone. "Bye Erik," Phoebe said cheerfully. Piper grunted in frustration as Phoebe hung up. "Sorry about that," Piper apologized still amazed that Erik was talking to her. "Don't worry, she seems nice. In detention…, " Erik said. "DETENTION!" Piper said loudly. Phoebe who was next door could hear her sister's shouting and she cringed. "Ugh! She told me she was in extra help!" Piper said trying to think of all the ways she could kill Phoebe.  
  
Piper realized Erik was silently breathing on the phone and silently hit her head. "Sorry about that, so why did you call?" Piper asked hoping she hadn't blown it. "No problem, I just called to talk, if your not busy," Erik said nervously. "No, not at all, no well I have a life it's just not right now, yah, okay that didn't make much sense." Piper stuttered feeling like an idiot. "I get what you mean, so do you want to do something tomorrow?" Erik asked trying to ask casually but extremely scared and nervous. "Okay," Piper said trying to sound relaxed but feeling edgy. "I don't what there is to do around here, do you?" Erik asked happily. "Ummm…well I want to do something different, what did you do in Boston?" Piper asked as she twisted the phone cord around her finger. She was standing in the kitchen waiting for the timer to go off for her cookies. "I go to bars," Erik said thinking that was a normal thing to do. Piper gulped, she knew she was under drinking age and well, she didn't want to get in trouble, and Grams, Grams would never let her go anywhere with Erik, nevermind a bar.  
  
"Okay, then lets go," Piper said shakily. "Know any good ones?" Erik asked. "Not really," Piper said as she pulled the cookies out the oven. "Shit," Piper said as she grabbed the red-hot tray. "What?" Erik asked anxiously thinking she was cancelling. "Oh, I'm kinda...ummm baking cookies and I burnt my hand," Piper explained as she ran her hand under the tap. "Oh, do you cook a lot?" Erik asked. "Ya, It's something my grandmother taught me when I was little and it's stuck with me ever since," Piper said as she took the cookies off the tray. "What kind of cookies?" Erik asked as he heard Piper shuffle about on the phone. "Chocolate Chip," Piper said as she took a bite of one. "I'll bring you some tomorrow," Piper said smiling, but Erik couldn't see it of course. "I'd like that," Erik said when he heard his mother walk in the door. Piper could hear muffled voices. "I'm sorry Piper but I have to go," Erik said quickly as she heard people yelling. "Bye, see you tomorrow," Piper said. "Bye," Erik said as he hung up the phone and stood in amongst the screaming with a smile. Piper sat down at the table and felt a happiness surge through her. She still wasn't sure this was real, it happened so quickly. All she had left to do was smile and that's what she did. 


End file.
